


Running

by Ghostery



Series: Fictober 2020 [5]
Category: Star Trek: Discovery
Genre: Female Friendship, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-20
Updated: 2020-10-20
Packaged: 2021-03-08 20:01:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27112298
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ghostery/pseuds/Ghostery
Summary: Tilly trains.Fictober prompt 5. “unacceptable, try again”Drabble.
Relationships: Michael Burnham & Sylvia Tilly
Series: Fictober 2020 [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1978933
Comments: 6
Kudos: 8





	Running

“Your time, Cadet, was unacceptable, try again,” Michael said as Tilly held on to her own knees and tried to get her breathing under control. 

“Did I not even clear the twenty minute mark?” Tilly asked as soon as she could. 

“Barely. You need to do better than that. That time will get you through the Academy physical fitness standards, but captains have to be extraordinary.”

“Can’t I just, I don’t know, find a different way to be extraordinary? Something I might be more suited to?”

“Running comes up a lot in Starfleet, Tilly, no matter what your rank is.”


End file.
